Criminal Organization Crime
The Criminal Organization Crime are the main villains of J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai. They are an international crime syndicate simply known as "Crime" that sought to become the world's largest crime family. Crime was lead by Boss Iron Claw and based in Crime Fortress Island. With a network of wealthy and influential sympathizers and employing an army of faceless, leather-masked thugs and robotic assassins. Crime launched a number of spectacular and elaborate schemes to loot, kill, plunder and obtain absolute power. It is later revealed that Crime was in fact a cover organization for the alien entity Shine, who had sought to world domination. History CRIME was originally created by Shine to serve as front for his takeover of Earth. Shine appointed Boss Iron Claw to serve as a figurehead while he controlled the organization from behind the scenes. However, he was defeated by J.A.K.Q. Iron Claw then took control of CRIME but was also defeated by J.A.K.Q. causing CRIME to dissolve. Return Iron Claw returned vrey much alive with the Crime Big Four, now leading the remnants of Crime and the Black Cross Army. The revived Crime and the Big Four was engaged over the world in skirmishes against several superheroes, General Sahara was fought by the Himitsu Sentai Gorenger in the Sahara desert, Hell Boxer was fought by Kikaider in Mongolia, the Iron Mask Battalion was fought by Kamen Rider V3 in Europe, while Kamen Rider Amazon continued his fight in the Amazon rainforest They caught J.A.K.Q. off guard while investigating the Big Four's UFO in the Sky Ace. Crime's plan was to use the "Citybuster" bombs on the United States, the Soviet Union, the People's Republic of China, France, the United Kingdom, West Germany, and Japan, wiping out humanity while Iron Claw and his forces retreated into space via a UFO before returning to Earth and conquering it. J.A.K.Q. learned of Crime's "Citybuster" project and the location of the syndicate's island base. Managing to infiltrate Crime's base, Spade Ace and Heart Queen learnt of Iron Claw's plan. After saving Momorenger, Ace & Queen escaped the base but were surrounded by the Big Four and their armies before Clover King, Dia Jack and the other Gorengers appeared and saved them. Both teams gone on to defeat the Crime and Black Cross armies and the Big Four combined to form the super cyborg "Big Four Robo" who overwhelms both teams until Big One arrived and the two teams combined their attacks to destroy it. Iron Claw then retreated in his UFO and began to activate the "Citybuster" bombs until his UFO self-destructed, finishing him off for good. It turned out that Big One switched Iron Claw's hand with a remote controlled one that Spade Ace used to detonate the "Citybuster" bombs, destroying the craft and Iron Claw with it. Members *Shine *Boss Iron Claw *Crime Big Four **General Sahara **Baron Iron Mask **Hell Boxer **Captain UFO *Crimers CrimE Monsters The Crime Monsters are the monsters of Criminal Organization Crime in J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai. Mechanical Monsters Early monsters, they appear from episodes 1-22. *Devil Killer *Devil Drill *Devil 'Mite *Devil Gun *Devil Wrestler *Devil Amazon *Devil Electric *Devil Flower *Devil Spider *Devil Cane *Devil Gang *Devil Sphinx *Devil Goo *Devil Wolf *Devil Mummy *Devil Ball *Devil Devil *Devil Fishing *Devil Athletic *Devil BEM *Devil Batter *Devil Scrap Invader Robots Second class of monsters, from episodes 23-35. *Atomic Witch *Hell's Angel *General Antongam *Captain Ghost *Fuhrer Crocodile *Tentacles Lay Priest *Chief Mantis *Great Priest Cobra *Shachira Khan *Battalion Leader Chameleon *Admiral Buffalo *Great King Icarus *Warrior Iron Claw Allied Organizations *Black Cross Army Gallery Crime insignia.jpg COC concept.jpg|CRIME concept (Written in Japanese) Navigation Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Gangs Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Organizations Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Homicidal Category:Gangsters Category:Drug Dealers Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Thugs Category:Opportunists Category:Supervillains Category:Evil Creator Category:Monster Master Category:Vandals Category:Neutral Evil Category:Monsters Category:Saboteurs